madeuptvshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Episode 2: A Hero's Return Part 2
Plot Max hurries back to the Treehouse, where the other Heroes have returned to regroup after Nimrod seriously damaged Gaia Colossus, and relays his findings to his friends. Trixie mopes about Jack, saying he should have been the one to be selected to be this new Hero, and Chip and Maggie begin to agree with her, until Joey and Max convince them to accept the newcomer, no matter who it is. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy have tried everything they can to open Grizzilia's Dumpster, but nothing has worked, so Goofy suggests seeing Pete about a way to open it. When they leave, Grizzilia struggles to open her Dumpster herself, but is unable to. Back at Disney Castle, Mickey and Minnie have returned and summon the Heroes. Mickey gives the Heroes a speech about Jack's Keyblade powers being completely destroyed and then introduces the new addition to their team—the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. When he reveals his identity, Trixie faints on the spot, as this new Hero is revealed to be Jack, who gently wakes her up again. Mickey presents Jack with a new Zord—the Red Tyrannosauruszord—and a new arsenal saber that he can use to operate it, named Caliburn. He also reveals that the Heroes have rised to the next level as Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy return to Professor Ludwig Von Drake's lab with a giant can opener and attempt again to open the Dumpster, while at Disney Castle, the Rangers are alerted to Nimrod's next attack. The Rangers must split up to repair the temples, secure Grizzilia's Dumpster, and battle Nimrod all at once. Max and Maggie are sent to repair the temples, while Joey, Chip, and Trixie are given the task of securing the Dumpster. As for Jack, he is sent to battle Nimrod until the others are able to aid him in defeating the Scarlet Sentinel. The Rangers (minus Max and Maggie) morph and teleport to their assigned locations. Joey, Chip, and Trixie must battle the robots before they can reach Donald and Goofy and steal the Dumpster from them, while Jack, after a brief argument with Caliburn (Yes, he talks), sends in the Red Tyrannosauruszord against Nimrod. It converts to Battle Borg mode and battles the monster. Jack almost wins, until Nimrod summons AC and DC again, and the threesome triangulate their attacks and shut the new Zord down. Fortunately, the Rangers have just repaired their temples, and Joey summons The Trinity Armor Zords to aid Jack. Jack brings his Tyrannosauruszord back on-line, and the Trinity Armor Zords convert to Warrior mode. Then, after it weakens the monsters, Joey transfers to his Darkness Temple and Chip combines the temples to form Gaia Colossus, who quickly disposes of Nimrod and its minions. Then, the Power Rangers head for Professor Ludwig Von Drake's lab and put Grizzilia, who has just escaped from her prison and scared Donald and Goofy into unconsciousness, back in her Dumpster and send her back into deep space. Afterwards, at the Toontown Youth Center, the Rangers, as well as others, celebrate Jack's return with the planned surprise party, but as Joey remarked to Jack, "But I think that your surprise... was more of a surprise... than our surprise." During the celebration, Ty Lee, one of Joey's friends, shows off her karate trophy, and the Rangers convince her to show them one of her moves. However, she ends up kicking the cake out of Daisy's hands, and it hits Donald and Goofy who always seem to conveniently arrive in the wrong place at the right time. The episode concludes with Jack remarking, "It's good to see some things never change."